1. Technical Field
The invention relates to shipping containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a shipping container for shipping and storing video cassette tapes. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a shipping container having a disposable locking mechanism which secures the video cassette tape within the container for shipment and which is unlocked by tearing the locking mechanism from the container leaving a video storage container which then can be used by the recipient to store the video cassette tape.
2. Background Information
Home shopping and mail order purchasing has become an increasing popular method in the retail industry to both market and sell video cassette tapes and particularly the VHS style tapes. Home shopping channels market and sell various movies and instructional tapes recorded on these VHS tapes which consumers purchase using their telephone and a credit card. The VHS tapes are mailed to the consumer and the consumer's credit card is charged accordingly. Various video clubs market different movie titles to their club members at a price which is lower than most retail stores. The members choose movies they wish to purchase from a catalog listing and the movie clubs mail the selected movies to the club members.
Currently, these VHS video tapes are packaged in a usual video cassette storage container having a latch to frictionally retain the container in a closed position. The storage container and enclosed VHS tape are then packaged in an outer shipping container and mailed to the consumer. The consumer must open the shipping container to determine if the contents of the package is the same as what he or she ordered. Once the shipping container is opened the consumer has access to the video cassette for viewing or copying.
Most mail order retailers offer a 30-day money back guarantee on their videos. One problem retailers have with this method of selling videos is that once the consumer opens the package and views the video, the purchaser has gained the benefit of enjoying the movie and can return the tape for a refund. Further, the VHS tapes may be copied to blank VHS tapes allowing the purchaser to retain a copy of the video returning the original for a refund. Also, this method of shipping VHS tapes is not economical for the retailer in that the extra material required for the second or outer shipping container and the extra weight that the shipping container adds to the package raises the material costs and the shipping expenses, to mail the VHS tape to the consumer. It is desirable to mail order retailers to ship VHS tapes in a single lightweight shipping container with a locking mechanism which prevents tampering of the tape during shipment and allows the consumer to read the title of the enclosed VHS tape and return the unopened shipping container and enclosed tape for a full refund. The shipping container must also provide a usable VHS storage container in which the consumer can store the tape during everyday use.
One such container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,918. This prior art container has a pair of locking tangs formed integrally with the lid and having barbed ends which extend into aligned openings formed in base. The tangs are torn from the container and discarded when the container is opened by a user, providing a frictionally latching container in which the video cassette is stored during everyday use. Although this prior art shipping container is adequate for the purpose for which it was intended, the lid of the prior art container includes a downwardly extending U-shaped wall which overlaps the walls of the base forming an outwardly extending edge or lip which could get caught on other packages during shipment possibly breaking or damaging the container and its contents. Likewise, the locking mechanism extends outwardly from the front wall of the base and also could get caught and possibly torn or ripped from the container during shipping thereof. Once the locking tangs are removed from the container, the container can easily pop open if bumped or dropped during shipment. Also, after removal of the locking tangs by the purchaser, two holes remain in the container through which dust can enter the container interior.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved video cassette shipping container which can be molded as a one-piece member of a high impact lightweight polypropylene, which has a removable and disposable locking mechanism which secures the enclosed objects and is easily removed by tearing a pair of reduced thickness living hinges, which leaves a VHS storage container which can be used to store a VHS tape during everyday use by a consumer, and which has a cavity formed in an outer surface of a front wall which receives the locking mechanism and allows the locking mechanism to sit flush with the front wall of the container preventing the locking mechanism from being caught and damaged on other objects during shipping of the container and providing a sleek attractive design. There is no such video cassette shipping container of which we are aware which accomplishes these results.